The Mask of the Beast
When I first blew the whistle on the sinister goings on at the Grim River facility, and its dark masters; the Rosearot family, I leaked confidential documents pertaining to an incident which occured on the twentieth of June, 2006, under “Project Iscariot”, a top-secret research program, sanctioned by the Bush administration, which was then executed by Rosearot and Associates, in the clandestine testing centre. Two years after the initial leak, I will be detailing another article of interest from Grim River; the case of Daegal Beck. The subject in question currently (to my knowledge) remains incarcerated in the Crimchakak cave network, deep beneath the Mojave Desert. Those of you familiar with the Crimchakak caves may know that they were once a place of great spiritual importance to the Ute peoples, until colonial expansion claimed the land. The Crimchakka cave network then became home to the Black Blood Parish, a secret society comprised of some of early America’s most influential and powerful individuals, who used the caves for their debauched and sadistic ceremonies. As high-profile members of the Black Blood Parish, it was easy for the Rosearot family to seize control of Crimchakak caves, after the 1956 coup, which would lead to the Parish’s subsequent liquidation. After the construction of the Grim River facility, the Crimchakak caves were then used to store the most hazardous specimens acquired by Rosearot and Associates, who were all ultimately destroyed or subjugated by the subject that this account discusses. Daegal Beck became a person of interest to Rosearot and Associates after acquiring an eldritch artifact that official documentation dubbed “The Mask of the Beast”. The relic itself is a seemingly simple piece of craftsmanship; a mask of rough, craggy stone, with primitive slits for eye holes, and the uneven likeness of a snarling mouth chiseled into its crude surface. The mask appears to be a markedly unpolished piece of artistry, and would likely not have amassed much attention, were it not for its incredible age, and dark history. Whilst the origin of the mask is shrouded in secrecy and enigma, credible sources close to the Beck investigation allege that there are in fact three separate masks of similar origin, of which the Mask of the Beast is one. These three artifacts are the Mask of the Fiend, the Mask of the Glutton, and finally the Mask of the Beast. Ancient civilizations all across the globe, from the Akkadians to the Olmecs, all boast archaic works of art which seemingly refer to the trinity of masks, leading Rosearot researchers to believe that the these artifacts predate mankind, and are not of human origin. The most detailed account of the three masks comes from an ancient Greek chronicle, which claims that each mask requires a sacrifice of thirty “souls”, before the entities sealed inside the artifacts are roused, which was said to herald the final days of mankind. According to reports, Daegal Beck’s life pre-dating his discovery of the Mask of the Beast would be considered an utterly “normal” ordeal. Beck graduated with a degree in Business Administration and Management, held down a rather common job as an administrative assistant, and was engaged to a woman named Linda Ruiz (now "deceased"). In his current state (as of last contact) the Mask has become a permanent fixture on Beck’s person, and security personnel at the Crimchaka caves had been given explicit instructions not to attempt to remove the mask under -ANY- circumstances, or otherwise interact with Beck in any capacity, before Rosearot and Associates ultimately decided to seal the entrance to the caves, and move the team assigned to Beck elsewhere. It is unclear how, or where, Beck discovered the Mask of the Beast, but local law enforcement officials were responding to a noise complaint in regards to a house party which was being held in Beck’s REDACTED FROM ROSEAROT DOCUMENTS residence, only to discover Daegal Beck seated in the middle of his living room, surrounded by a circle of bodies, including that of Linda Ruiz. All of the figures in question had been severely mutilated, their legs, scalps, and eyes having been coarsely, and bloodily removed via unknown instruments, the marks of which bore great resemblance to the signs of a egregiously grisly animal attack. Officers Miller and Liu then radioed for additional backup, before further inspecting the scene. Responders initially assumed that the persons in Beck’s circle had died from blood loss, until each of the individuals began to scream as the incident response team approached Beck, who seemingly had the Mask of the Beast “fused” (direct quote) to his face. The circle of mutilated figures then began attacking responders, clawing their away across the floor by use of their arms, where their legs had been removed, and savagely assaulted law enforcement officers, via their hands and teeth. Following this, Rosearot and Associate specialists quickly arrived at the scene, and Daegal Beck was forcibly taken into containment, whilst his twisted circle of amputees were all detained in seperate cells, for future research. Officer Liu was the only survivor of the incident, but subsequently committed suicide three weeks later. Beck was locked in a secure chamber, within the Grim River facility, and placed under 24-hour watch by a security team consisting of ten highly-trained persons. By the end of Beck’s first night in containment, all members of the team were dead. Daegal Beck was then attempted to be constrained, for further examination by Grim River staff, but the security team dispatched to restrain Beck reported that his physical prowess seemed to have grown to “superhuman” levels, since his earlier detainment. Doctor Kraus theorised that the Mask of the Beast “empowered” Beck with each passing kill and mutilation, concluding that metaphysical factors had begun to bolster Beck’s strength. Beck continued to act extremely aggressively, ferociously attacking staff at every opportunity given, until the facility director instructed staff to place the victims of Beck’s first mutilation in his chamber with him, at which point Beck instantly became docile, and each individual returned to sitting in the circular-pattern which they had been in when law enforcement officials initially discovered them. The circle remained in Roserarot custody for several years, remaining completely and utterly still. The individuals seemed to cease all regular bodily functions, and made no attempt to eat the food provided to them. They withered away, becoming incredibly emaciated, and soon took on a skeletal appearance. The equipment built into Beck’s chamber to monitor vital-signs soon began to report each of the individuals as dead, but when staff entered the chamber to remove the bodies they were slaughtered by the apparently very much alive group of beings. When it became obvious that further, detailed, study of the group was nigh on impossible, the facility director ordered that Beck and his accomplices be shipped to the Crimchakak caves, in hopes that one of the other captives in the cave network might take care of Beck, allowing for further study of the Mask of the Beast. Beck and the others were moved to the Crimchakak caves by a heavily-armed escort, but remained entirely docile throughout the trip; frozen in their ominous circle. The circle were successfully detained within the Crimchakak caves, but events did not otherwise unfold as the director had hoped. At the time, the cave network housed a collection of Rosearot and Associate’s most dangerous, yet most valuable creatures, which had been acquired over decades of investigation into otherworldly incidents, at great cost to the family. Within a week, every other article in the Crimchakak caves had been either slaughtered, or mutilated and added to Beck’s circle, in the case of the few humanoid creatures stored in the Caves. Rosearot and Associates had the facility director thrown into the Crimchakak caves for his failures, and sealed the entrance behind him, in fear of how powerful Beck might have grown. The ancient Greek prophecy claimed that the Mask of the Beast required thirty souls before unleashing the entity within, but Daegal Beck boasted a kill-count of forty five, before he was trapped within the Crimchakak caves. When I left Grim River, Rosearot and Associates were allocating massive resources towards the hunt for the other two masks, frantically trying to unearth them, before it could be revealed just how true the ancient Greek prophecy really was. Even the faintest whispers of connections I once had at Grim River have been snuffed out, and I remain in hiding; certain that the Rosearot family are but moments away from catching me. I don’t know how this case ended, but I can only hope that the creature Daegal Beck became rots beneath the Mojave desert, and that whoever finds the masks of Fiend and Glutton has the good sense to keep them buried. Category:Demon/Devil